Justice
by RazacRazer
Summary: Joseph Wilde is a 25 year old Detective in the Toronto Police Services. For years all he wanted to do was to protect innocents and bring safety to the streets of his city. His old Approach isn't enough. He is tied down with red tape and regulations. To protect his city and bring Justice to those who deserve it. He must become something else. He must become the GREEN ARROW.
1. PROLOGUE: Inspiration

Inspiration

 _My name is Oliver Queen. After five years in hell, I returned home with only one goal: To save my city. But my old approach wasn't enough. I had to become someone else. I had to become something else. I had to become the Green Arrow._

My name is not Oliver Queen. I am not a billionaire. I did not spend 5 years in hell. However to save lives, my old approach is not enough. I have to become someone else. I have to become something else. I have to become a vigilante.

This was not always my goal, for many years, my goal was to become a cop, and 5 years ago I succeeded in that quest. All I ever wanted was to save lives. To protect people. I always thought this was the way. Yet it turned not to be the case. The justice system is corrupt. It does not work. Too many innocent people convicted of crimes, too many guilty people walk the streets. The police try to not let this happen, except we are held back by red tape, by morality. I have more blood on my hands than I care to recount. Not lives I took personally, but lives that were lost because I could not do what needed to be done. I could not use every means necessary to get information out of criminals, I could not barge onto a scene without backup or a warrant. I could not pursue people due to diplomatic immunity. I knew what I needed to do. I needed to become what I fought. I needed to operate outside the law. There was only one way I knew how. I had to become my childhood fantasies.

This was not easily done. I had no super powers. I did not have so much money that I could spend it on whatever I needed and it not look suspicious. I did not have my own technological company that could provide me with whatever gadgets I could ever need. I had no secret cave under my house, or the money to buy an old warehouse to flip into a nightclub with a secret basement. I had to do everything on my own.. And that meant breaking the law.. That meant using my job to get what I needed, and that took time.

For the past 5 years I stole what I needed from crime scenes. Small things, always before they had been catalogued. Some small sum of money, or some sort of weapon, or some gadget. I also did my research and found a hidden base in the city which I worked, Toronto, Ontario. An old war bunker from the war of 1812, which had been left off any recent city blueprints. I had even tracked down the perfect outfit and weapons, all of which I purchased with said stolen cash. After 4 years of doing this, I had amassed quite a collection of stuff perfect for illegal crime fighting. I had even tracked down a guy who knew how to make specialized stuff, and after explaining my mission (Anonymously of course) he agreed to be my supplier (It helped that I had gathered some blackmail material as insurance that he would never rat me out.)

However gadgets and weapons only got someone so far. If someone had a gun they COULD go out and try to fight crime, however without the proper training in how to do so, that someone would become a dead someone pretty fast. Lucky for me, I had a lot of training. Perhaps I wasn't trained by secret assassins like Bruce Wayne or Oliver Queen, but I had enough training that I was confident I would be able to hold my own. I was trained in 4 forms of Martial Arts. Karate, Jujitsu, Kickboxing and Tee-Quon-Do and was the highest belt in each having spent over 15 years in a few of them. I had police training, and was trained to use many different hand to hand weapons.. As well as different ranged weapons. For the past 4 years, since I decided to embark on this mission, I had taken archery classes. Publically, I was painfully average. However after years of private practice in my bunker, I had grown to be very adept. Perhaps even the best archer this side of the border. I was ready.

After 4 years of planned prep, and many more years of unplanned prep. I was finally ready. Ready to embark on my mission. One that could very well end in my death, or going to jail for the rest of my life. However it was one I must take. Lives were at stake, and as long as by putting on the mask I saved lives, it was worth the risk.

 _My name is Joseph Wilde, after years of training, I have finally prepared myself for the mission I must undertake to save my city. To do so I must protect people on two fronts. By Day I am Detective Constable Joseph Wilde of the Toronto Police Services, by Night I am someone else.. I am something else.. I am the Green Arrow._


	2. Test Run

"How about you make this nice and easy for us all. Just tell us where the deal is going down, and we'll make sure you don't see the inside of a prison cell any time soon" I said diplomatically as I sat on the edge of the interrogation table, leaning towards the suspect. The man was 31, shaved head, built, and had tattoo's all over, your typical gang member. He just crossed his arms over his chest and said "You have nothing on me, you'll have to let me go soon, so I don't have anything to tell you. I don't know what you are even talking about." I knew this was pointless, men like these were not scared of prison, however we as police were not allowed to do anything that would actually scare these people. Something that had always bothered me. However I had rules I had to follow... plus I had a plan B.

A knock on the door told me I was done. I got up off the table and said "Well I urge you to try and remember anything you can.. It would be really helpful." I then turned and exited the room with the man chuckling in the background. I resisted the urge to turn around and punch him as I closed the door behind me. My Boss, the head of the station, Barnes, was who knocked. "Nice try Wilde, but he isn't going to crack. We have to let him go." I grit my teeth as I nodded "I know sir, I'm sorry." He didn't smile, or frown, he just said "You have only been a detective for a few months, these skills take time to develop. We'll stop this gang eventually." I nodded, knowing full well this gang would be stopped, just not by the police's hands.

The gang we were trying to bust was not actually one gang, but in fact an alliance of gangs, which recently began to work together under one banner. They called themselves the Black Hounds, and they were deadly. They got their money from selling drugs to whomever would take them.. Men, women... children. They also killed whoever stood in their way. 6 murders in the last month alone. This is what I feared would happen... this is what I had been training to stop. This was the time I would put on that mask.

Two uniformed cops walked into the interrogation room and then walked out a few seconds later with the suspect. I stopped them saying "Woah, let me take him out, I'm headed out anyways." The one cop smiled and said "Why so early, hot date tonight?" I offered her a small smile "You could say that." I then took the suspect by the arm and began to escort him out. He remained silent the whole walk. When we stepped outside I pulled him close and hissed in his ear. "You got lucky, if I were you I would take this gift and get out of this business before you get hurt" He pushed me away, but not before I slipped a tracker into his jacket. "Get lost pig. You don't know what you are talking about" He then walked away. I smirked slightly and muttered under my breath "Oh, but I do.."

Later that night, after a quick bite to eat at home, I had snuck out to my bunker on the edge of town. While its position in town was not good, I had been searching for something the cops could not find, and this was the best option. It had the room I needed, the seclusion and the secrecy. It wasn't perfect, but it would do. At some point though, I would have to collect some sort of quick transportation that was off the record.. But that would come in time. Tonight was my first night.. And it would be a trail run.

Walking in I flipped the switch, turning on all the lights and monitors. I had generators running them all, connected to different solar panels scattered throughout the area, hidden of course. The inside, which only had one entrance through a hatch which took you above ground, was one giant room, roughly the size of the main floor of the bunker in the old CW show _The Arrow_ which made it more than enough space for me. In the middle was a large desk, filled with computers and monitors. Each with their own purpose. Along the walls leading up to the desk were different weapon racks and device tables, which had all the devices and weapons I would ever need to bring out into the field, which included my bow. It was an expensive bow.. Recurve bow, Meant to take a beating. This one I had bought using cash and a disguise as to not be traceable.

There was a small workstation on the other side of the table.. Meant for basic repairs or medical treatment.. Stuff I could do with my own not really trained hands. Then scattered around were different work out equipment, including a punching bag handing from the ceiling. Then, placed against the far wall, was a mannequin with a spotlight shining on it. On that mannequin, was my suit. It was a dark green, the main body being a flexible kevlar lined suit, military grade (stolen of course), and provided some protection. The gloves and boots were of the same make and color. The hood was not leather, but instead cloth. This I had to fit on myself as it was impossible to come across a full leather body suit with a hood in the right color. It was a slightly lighter shade of green. I then had a mask. The darkest green I could get that wasnt black. The suit.. Well not perfect, was the best I would be able to come by. It had almost everything I needed sewn on, and tonight would be its first time being worn outside the bunker.

I walked right to the gadgets table and picked up my tracking device, once powered on it showed the red blip that was the suspect I had tagged earlier. Now came my time to wait.. Wait and watch.

After hours of watching him move around, he finally stopped in one place for longer than a few minutes. This was my time. I got up from the chair I was sitting at and walked over to the mannequin... time to suit up.

It took only a few minutes to suit up. The suit was easy enough to put on, the challenge came in getting all my weapons in place. I had a few throwing darts which I had attached to my suit, as well as a few smoke grenades for distraction. I also had a few daggers and throwing knifes.. Just in case. My quiver fit easily into place and secured tightly, to avoid it flying off in a fight. My last weapon to put on was in fact my bow, which I slung over my back. Once I was ready I tied on my mask and flipped my hood up. I was ready.

Running. I ran most of the way, using my grappling hook arrows to climb up buildings, and to repel from building to building. It took a lot longer than I would have liked, but finally I was at the place my target was located. It was the ally way of two small apartment buildings. On the building across from the one I was on was a fire escape, which I noted would come in handy. My target I could see was there, as well as 4 other men. They seemed to be waiting, so wait I did as well.

Half an hour passed before another 6 men joined the frey, This was where the drug deal was going down, I had been right to track the suspect. I didn't jump in, but instead used a disposable camera to take some photos of the crime taking place, and made sure to try and get some faces in there as well. Finally when it seemed like they were getting ready to seal the deal and break up, I hoped into action...

I notched an arrow and fired, hitting a guy in the leg, I then leapt across the gap, falling a few stories before grabbing on to the railing, I then jumped off that towards the building I had started off on, falling another couple stories. I then kicked off the building, twisting and added the momentum from the fall into my first punch, hitting one baddy in the head with my bow. I then notched an arrow, twisted and fired at another one, hitting him in the top right of his chest, I twisted then shot another arrow, hitting that guy in the same spot. That was when the group got organized and charged me. I switched my bow to my right hand to use as a melee weapon and began to defend myself.

The use of my bow was a smart move as it kept them at arms length so I wasn't overwhelmed. Once and a while they got a lucky hit in, but for the most part I kicked their asses. It wasn't easy, but I had prepared years for this fight.. They had not.

Finally I was down to two guys. One of them being the suspect I had tagged earlier. I first smashed the unnamed guy in the face with my bow, before twisting and shooting an arrow at the suspect. It lodged in his chest, away from any vital organs. I rushed forward and pushed him up against the wall. I grabbed the arrow and gave it a slight twist. The suspect cried out in agony. I turned my voice changer on and then said "Let this be a warning to the black hounds. Toronto is no longer unprotected." I then heard someone behind me and I twisted, raising my hand up palm up in defense, but I was too slow. A knife sliced at exactly the right spot between my glove and my sleeve, cutting a gash in my skin. I grunted in pain, trying not to yell out, before grabbing my dagger with my free hand and stabbing my attacker in the gut, twice. He fell over, bleeding. I then stomped on his face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. I then took his knife, not wanting to leave DNA evidence behind. I turned to find the suspect running away. Thats when I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and fired. The bola arrow wrapped around his legs, tripping him, he fell forward, the previous arrow being pushed deeper inside him on impact. He didn't get back up.

I then took one of the goon's phone and dialed 9-1-1. I then said in as high pitched a voice as I can manage "I just witnesses a drug deal going down on an ally off.. God I don't even know this street..Then I saw them being attacked by some man in green.. He is gone now, and they are all knocked out.. I need to go.. I'm scared.. Please send someone quick!" I then hung up. I dropped the disposable camera before pulling another grappling hook arrow out and firing it too the top of one of the building, once on top of it I made my way back to the bunker., trying to control the blood flow as I didn't want to leave a trail to me or my bunker.

All in all my first run as the Green Arrow hadn't been flawless.. But still had been a success.


	3. Research

"Well even I didn't think I would be seeing you back so soon" I said as I walked into the interrogation room the next morning. There before me was the suspect from the day before, the considerable difference today was he had a broken nose, bruised face and was favoring his right shoulder a lot. He just grunted at me. I stood in front of him and watched his movements, studying him. My hands kept behind my back, the last thing I needed was my sleeve to slip revealing the bandage on my right wrist, which would give away my identity. I was not ready for that, my mission had barely begun.

I then said "So for someone who had no idea about the deal going down you seemed to have very bad luck to be at the scene of the crime. So how about you cut the tough boy act and do yourself a favor, tell me everything you know, and maybe I'll give a good word to the DA for you, reduce your sentence. You know, you scratch my back I scratch yours." He glared at me, obviously trying to intimidate me, but I did not waver. He stayed silent for a decent while, waiting me out, but I was patient.

He finally said "The Black Hounds aren't the only ones you pigs have to worry about. The is another force on the streets, one that seems to think it can do your job better than you can. You'll be too busy chasing it to be worried about some petty crimes, cant have the public losing faith in their good old police services now can you?" He smirked slightly. I knew this was where this would go, but I played it cool and said "I'm guessing this force attacked you and your crew last night, which was when we arrived on the scene everyone was unconscious or tied up. So how many men did it take to take your guys out? Double your force? Triple?" His fists clenched "You think we would be dumb enough to let a force like that sneak up on us?! It was one man! In a hood, he used a bow and arrow! Had he not dropped from the roof like a mad man we would have easily taken him!" I cocked my head towards him, fighting the urge to smirk "How could you know all that, if you weren't involved with the deal, and by extension, the Black hounds?" The guy froze, realizing he had fallen into my trap. He then stayed silent. Thats when I chose to begin to leave the room. I opened the door before looking back at him and saying "Lucky for you, your story matches our evidence from the crime scene, so thanks for the information." I then left.

I then walked to my desk to begin to write my report when Barnes walked up to my desk and he said "Wilde, My office, now" He then turned and walked back to his office, myself following suite. When I was in he said "Close the door" Which I did. That was when he said "sit" Once again, I did as he told me too, curious as to why he had called me in. He then said "Good job today. I was listening to that interogation, that was very skillful how you played to his ego to get him to admitting to being at the scene of the crime and involved with the Black Hounds" I nodded and said "He didn't confess though. This isn't a cut and dry case. " Barnes nodded "Correct, but this makes it easier, gives us leverage.. However I do believe we have a greater problem, the evidence and what Mr Ramon just told us reveals to us that we have a Vigilante on our hands and he was right, we can't be undermined in the public's eyes.." I shook my head "We don't know that sir, for as we know this could be someone hired by a rival gang, or even a part of the Black Hound trying to sabotage them for personal gain"

Of course Barnes was right, there was a vigilante on the street, and he was a greater problem than the Hounds... but only too the hounds. I had no intention of turning on the Police force. However I tried to push him off the scent, to no avail as he said "No, he left them alive. He wore a hood, used a crude weapon, and was probably the one to call it in. This is a vigilante's work, and I don't want it going public that there is one in Toronto. I called you in here to warn you to be discrete, don't reveal this information to anyone that doesn't need to know. That is all, you are dismissed. You look tired, so take the rest of the day off, you earned it." I responded with a "Yes sir" and left, now realizing that the Black Hounds weren't my only enemy..

I didn't sleep like Barnes wanted, but instead returned to my Bunker and began to do some research into some wait to protect my weak spot, my wrists. Spurred by a memory of video games as a kid, I searched up the Assassin's creed hidden blades, and found a group of people who made real life versions of fictional toys. _Men at Arms_ from Baltimore Knife and Sword. They may all kinds of stuff, but what stuck out to me was their real life working hidden blades. The cuffs would protect my wrists from attack, plus with slight modifications to my suit I could use those hidden blades as a weapon.

I knew in that moment, that I needed to take some personal time off work and make a trip down to Baltimore, not to mention that would give me time to heal before my next outing as the Vigilante.

So the next morning I asked Barnes for a week off, said I had a sick family member in the states and needed to visit them. He was all to eager to give me the time off, probably something to do with the whole keeping the vigilante's under wraps things. Within a day of finding the men at arms, I was on the road to go meet them!


	4. Robbery

_**A/N: So I would like to take this time to thank you all for reading the story so far, believe me it is just beginning! We haven't even seen the Green Arrow get his name yet and we are already 4 chapters in! I've been getting a lot of questions so I thought I would explain this story a bit. Joseph Is not part of the Arrowverse, nor will he ever be. This story takes place In roughly 2022 in our Universe. The Arrowverse is mentioned and is his inspiration, however**_ _**he is not a 'copycat' as no one in our Universe has done something so reckless as putting on a hood and being a viglante. This story is going to be very grounded in reality (At least until the end, but no spoilers yet) and is about an average joe (no pun intended) growing to become a hero. If you have an suggestions or DO want me to connect this to the actually Arrowverse through the multiverse please let me know. I could do so, but it wouldn't happen until after my next fanfic (which I already have an idea for that considerably raises the stakes!) Until then sit back and enjoy the birth of the Green Arrow!**_

Getting across the border was going to be my most challenging and dangerous aspect of my journey. I had my Suit and weapons in a dufflebag hidden away under a fake floor in the trunk of my 2019 Dodge Charger, however if I was selected for a random search, there was a chance I would be caught with them. Not much of a big deal right now as my escapades as the Vigilante had yet to reach public eyes, but trying to sneak weapons and tech across the border wasn't exactly legal. This was something I needed to do though, the added protection the hidden blades would give me was essential to my success in the hood, and if they made the connection between this robbery and the Vigilante, it wouldn't be as much of a big deal as it would have been if I did it without the hood.

It took a few hours to get to the border, and once there I had to wait 20 minutes until it was my turn. When I pulled up to the window, the border guard asked "Passport?" I handed it over. He looked it over and then asked "What do you do?" I smiled slightly, thinking 'boy If he knew what I did...' however I said "Detective for the Toronto Police services" He nodded "I hear you boys are having some trouble with the local gangs" I nodded "Its nothing we can't handle, I assure you the Black Hounds will be disbanded soon enough, some of us are working around the clock to insure this." He then nodded back "Good good, and where are you going" I then replied "Taking some well needed R&R in Philly, maybe catch a couple baseball games" He tapped some things into the computer before he said "Tired of watching blue jays games then?" I had to keep control of my emotions and tried not to get nervous as I lied through my teeth "Oh no, not at all, Blue Jays rock the world. I just know I need to get away from Toronto, from the violence. I;m not going to be able to take time off and sit at home when I know people are dying, at least I don't have jurisdiction in Philly so I know I can't do anything there." He nodded "And when are you coming back" "In two days" HE was silent for a few moments before saying "Okay you are good to go" He handed back my passport and I was back on my way.

More hours passed, but finally I had made it to Baltimore Knife and Sword. Once I arived I sought out the swordsmith, Matt. I introduced myself "Hi, I'm Joe Wilde, I have been a fan of you guys since I was a teenager! Normally I wouldn't barge in like this, but I was passing through town and I couldn't resist! I know it's a lot to ask.. But could I have a tour?" I asked. The guy pondered it for a second, then he said "Oh what the hell, will kill some time at least, come this way" He then proceeded to take me on the tour.

"So is there anything in particular that you would like to see? Our custom weaponry? Historical re-creations? Gaming and Movie Productions?" He asked, and I responded "I always watched your gaming creations, Altair's sword, the dragonborn's iron helmet, links deity sword" He smiled "Wow, you are a fan, those were like ten years ago" I smiled back chuckling on the inside. Big fan.. Or spent a day researching them to steal their weapons. More like the second one.

He then went into tour guide mode "Over there we have our Halo Collection. Master Chief's armor, a working combat rifle, and some other neat goodies. On the left we have our Skyrim collection, including daedric armor and swords, a dragon bone sword as well. In front of us is our Assassin's creed collection, which includes borth our hidden blade and Phantom blade, as well as Altair's sword." I took time admiring each piece, trying not to make it look like I was favoring one particular item. Finally to make it look like I was a really interested, I pointed to the red door and asked "What's behind there" He smiled at me "Not part of the tour I am afraid, That houses our pieces that hasn't made public appearances yet, cant have you spoiling anything can we?" I shugged "Guess I will just have to stay tuned, won't I?" He smiled "Sounds about right."

We then started to make our way our out, but I wasn't quite done, so as I passed a pillar in the wall, I 'tripped" grabbing it for support. In doing so I attached a small jamming device, which already began working erasing that last second of video feed and replacing it with a loop of once second after the 'fall'. I then thanked Matt and left, to go prepare myself for nightfall.

When night fell, I was ready, already in my suit, hood up, eyes on my entry point. The window by my jammer. The coast was clear, so it was time to act. I activated he jammer, which proceeded to record a few minutes of recording from the security cameras, then another press of a button began the playback. It also jammed the alarm systems, so they wouldn't activate again until a minute after I disarmed the jammer.

I next pulled a zipline arrow from my quiver and fired it to hit just above the window. When the line was secure, I ziplined down, landing softly on the window. I then kicked the frame, which broke the lock on the window. I then pushed the window open, left my bow attached to the line, and slid my way in.

Once inside, I wasted no time, walking straight to the hidden blades. There were a few versions of them. I took the most advanced one, and then looked at the phantom blade Matt had mentioned. It looked the same as the other hidden blade, though the blade was a tad thinner. And over top of it was a small pop out bow, which seemed to fire another blade. A simple modification could allow it to fire small crossbolts. So I decided it was worth taking. I wasn't done yet though. There was one room I had not seen, which could hold weaponry I could use, so I walked over to the red door, and opened it. Inside wasn't much, some swords I didn't care about.. One of them was a hand and a half hilt, blue gem as the pommel, and a blue blade with some runes carved it it. Looked cool, but didn't seem to come in green so not my color.

Though one thing did seem like it was there just for me. In the corner. A bow.. But not just any bow.. It was an Oneida Kestrel Compound bow. The exact same one that Oliver Queen used in the old show. An exact replica. I actually smiled. I took it into my hand. It balanced perfectly. I noticed there was a small button on the handle, I pressed it, and almost dropped it on shock, it began to curve into itself.. Folding into itself until it was a small thing I could clip onto my belt. I did just that, and then proceeded to run for the exit, grabbing the jammer as I ran, I jumped up to the exit. Once through, I closed the window, grabbed my arrow out of the wall, pulling my orignal bow off it. One more press of a button had it retracting the cable to where I had tied it off, pulling me with it. Once I had arived I placed the arrow back in my quiver. Once final look at the warehouse before I began making my way back to my car.. And then back home.


	5. Tinkering

The trip back, was not much of a problem. I made sure to hit a baseball game on my way back to make sure if any suspicion ever fell on me, I would have an alibi and would have been shown to do exactly what I told the border guard on my way down to the states. Luckily the bow was fold-able, so it did not take up much room in my duffle bag where my suit and other gear was, so It was basically the same process coming up as it was going down.

I had been smart about taking time off, and gave myself some leeway when I returned so I could tinker with my new gear. Of course before I went to tinker I took time to sleep, as I had driven quite a lot in the last few days, and needed to catch up on my sleep due to my midnight escapades the last week.

Once I woke up I went to my bunker. This was when I finally pulled everything out of my duffle bag. I inspected the main attraction first. The hidden blades. They were silver plated, which would mean they would stick out like a sore thumb. I knew I had to tint those to a darker color. Like green for instance? That was my first step. Luckily I had the foresight to have some green spray paint on hand in case I was in need for a little coloring.

It took half an hour to spray paint the cuffs to a desirable shade. I then had to let that dry before I tinkered with the hidden blades anymore. So that left me with my new bow to test out in action. I had been excited for that. Once I had my quiver on I went to my 'shooting range' which had a tennis ball thrower which gave me the moving target I needed to train. I pressed the button on my new bow and it unfolded to full size. I balanced it in my hand. It was lighter than my other bow. Yet seemed more durable. I then turned the ball thrower on and notched an arrow. I used less strength to pull back on the string which I liked. I then aimed and fired. I hit my mark and it stuck to the wall. So it appeared this had more firepower than my other bow. I then put the ball thrower up a few speeds on to rapid fire and went to work, having a little fun.

I notched arrow after arrow, fire them in rapid succession, just taking a second to aim. I then stopped when I ran out of arrows. I stretched my firing arm. It didn't even burn. This bow had the power of a recurve bow, with the ease of use of a compound. The perfect bow. I then walked over and put the bow on a weapons rack, nice and ready to be used.

After I cleaned up all the tennis balls and the arrows, I figured the paint and finish would have dried. A quick wipe check confirmed this for me. Next came the fun part.. learning how to use them. I knew I had to be careful, as one wrong move and I would loose a finger. So on one of my computer screens I pulled up the video's for the hidden blades from youtube. I spent some time studying how they ejected the blades… the flick of the wrist. I then tried to mimic it. The blades shot out. I let a small smile touch my lips. I then followed their movements for the shadow blade to eject the mini bow. The first few times it didn't work, but after a little practice I got it to eject.

Next came target practice. I had never shot anything directly from my wrist before, so I was prepared to miss.. multiple times. So I just aimed my wrist at an empty piece of wall. I then made sure my hand was well out of the way. I next pressed the button on the shadow blade with my opposite hand that released the firing mechinism. The blade shot out, and hit the wall, bouncing off of the concrete.

It wasn't too bad of a shot, but I knew I still needed a lot of practice.

That was how I spent the rest of my personal time off, practicing with my new toys. I didn't make any outtings in the green hood for the rest of that week, and spent most of it down in the bunker. When I wasn't training, I was tinkering with the shadow blade, modifying it to fire small bolts instead of blades so I didn't kill my targets. Once I had done that I moddified the suit a little as well. It now had throwing darts attached to my left arm (So I could throw them with my right) and those mini shadow blade bolts attached to my right arm (so I could load them with my left)

By the time I was done all this, It was time to return to work… Both my day work.. and my night work, with a renewed vigor. The Black Hounds were going to fail.. and it would be by MY bow.


	6. Return

"How was your time off Wilde?" A fellow detective asked as I walked on to the crime scene. He was a more seasoned detective, maybe 30 years of age. He was of average height and weight. He was bald. His name was Brock Stevens. I looked at him and said "Very informational Stevens, now what do we have here?" He then said "Double homicide. Two different store owners. Bodies were dumped here as there is no evidence of any shooting in the surrounding area." I nodded "Black Hound handy work?" I asked. He shrugged "It would be my educated guess, but as you know our job is to find the facts, not guess." I nodded again and began to take in the crime scene. It was an alley, actually not too far off from where I had dealt with the drug dealers a week before. There were two bodies, both male, dumped in the middle of the ally.. in clear view, which showed whoever murdered them was not scared of being caught, a trait of the Black Hounds. Both had multiple bullet wounds, which suggested either automatic weaponry, or maybe even an anger filled murder. Both were shop owners, small time shops. One was a deli, the other a coffee shop.

I now inspected the body up close. Normally that would be a CSI's job, but I wanted to get the full scoop by myself so I could follow up any leads on my night time job. Luck would find it that I did find something that would help me. A small piece of paper stuck to one of the victim's shoes. I quickly glanced to make sure no one was looking, before I pulled out a pair of tweezers and picked it off the show, placing it in a bag and stuffing it in my pocket. Another quick glance confirmed no one saw me. I then cornered the CSI on the case and said "If you find anything interesting, leave a report on my desk. Also leave one for Stevens, wouldn't want him to be out of the loop. Thank you." I then went to proceed on with my day as normal.

By the end of the day I had deduced that the Black Hounds were charging the store owners some sort of tax so that they were able to stay in business. These two vic's must have refused to pay, and they were made an example of. Well I was going to make an example out of these murders.

As soon as I got off work, I went straight to my bunker. Once there I pulled out the piece of paper I had pulled off of one of the vic's boots. I then examined it. It looked ordinary, had no writing on it, nothing to distinguish it. Which was probably why the Black Hounds did not take it from the body before dumping it. I then noticed it was different than normal paper. Had a different texture it was more of a meshy type of feel. The kind of paper used in Chinese style paper lanterns. This narrowed down my search grid quite a lot. In fact, it gave me a prime target… China town. Now all I had to do was wait for nightfall.. then bring justice upon these murderers.

Once it was time I suited up. Starting with the actual suit, then followed with the hidden blade gauntlets and then my mask. I finished by flipping my hood up and stood there for a second, taking it all in. I was about to go out in the field for the first time since my accident… and this time for something bigger than a drug bust. I could be stumbling upon a small base of operations. Not that I expected it.. but If I did find one I would have to take it out by myself.. I could not call in any backup since I had none. I worked alone.. and it was best that way. I then grabbed my bow and then made my way out to China town.

It took a while considering I still did not have any mode of transportation except for jumping rooftop to rooftop. Once I finally arrived in Chinatown I took up a 'camping' spot with a nice vantage point of a few stores.. and that was where I waited.. watching…

An hour went by, but I was patient. I tried not to get bored, and instead put all my being into watching.. scanning.. looking for anything out of the ordinary. Another hour went by, and I wondered if I had been wrong. Maybe the paper had been from something else?

I had almost even given up.. but then I hear a roar of a sports bike.. or more like 3 of them, rumble onto the scene.. stopping in front of a little 24 hour cafe. I watched as the three muscular men got off their bikes.. grabbed some bats, and walked in. I un-clipped my bow from my belt, and pressed the button the uncurled it so it could assume its full form. I then pulled a zipline arrow from my quiver, aimed and fired, it hitting just above the door. I then grabbed the rope and slid down, I then let go of the rope, tucking in and barrel rolling in through the open door.

I went right to work, I came up kneeling, at the same time pulling an arrow from my quiver and firing an arrow and the first guy, it impacting into his back. The rest then turned to face me "What the fu-?!" I rolled forward coming to a standing posting and smashed this guy in the face with my bow. He stumbled backwards. The other guys hefted their baseball bats and attacked me. The one with the arrow in his back was slower, so he was my first target. I blocked one bat with my bow, and dodged the other one, I then kicked him back into a wall, the arrow then getting pushed further into his back, and the tip of the arrow exited the mans chest. He fell down and didn't get back up, panting on the ground staring helplessly at the arrow.

I then felt a bat hit my wrist of the hand that was holding my bow. Thanks to the gauntlet it didn't break my wrist, but it did make me let go of my bow. I then took a step back trying to dodge the next swing, and successfully did so. I next flicked my wrists, the two hidden blades springing forth. The two men froze for a second, before attacking me again.

I dropped to one knee, ducking under one bat. I then swung my left hidden blade at his midsection. The blade tore into skin and muscle. The man stumbled back and grabbed his stomach. I then rolled forward, before twisting around and slicing behind his left knee. He then fell to one knee. I stood and twisted in a roundhouse kick to his head. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Before I could even address the last guy he tackled me onto a table, it breaking under the force. I then used the guys momentum to kick him over my head, through a window. I stood up a little slowly as I was sore from the attack. Next I turned and ejected the mini bow of the shadow blade. I aimed at the last guy who was standing up himself, and using my left hand I pressed the button to fire the crossbolt at him. It hitting him. The heavy tranquilizer fluid took effect immediately and he fell down, now fast asleep.

I finally turned to the store owner. I nice chinese lady, who had one waitress on attendance there too. They both were frozen with fear and shock. I turned on my voice changer and said in a very deep voice "I won't hurt you. You are safe now. You are under my protection." I then picked up my bow and left the store, pulling out an arrow. I notched it then turned to the store owner again and said "Sorry for the damage. Take the money from their wallets to pay for the damage. It's the least they could do." I then fired it, and the grappling hook attached to a near by building. I then rappelled up the building and was gone.

My second official outing as the vigilante was most definitely a success.


	7. Clean Up

I didn't go far. After making the appearance of leaving I doubled back. It was a risky move I knew, but I did not know when I would get another opportunity like this again. There had yet to be anyone to show up to the scene, so it was relatively easy for me to sneak up to the bikes the hounds had rode in on. I noticed they did not have plates. They were also black, which I liked as well. With a nod of approval, I hot-wired the engine. I then swung my leg over the bike. I was about to speed off when I heard sirens. The store owner must have already called the police. I did not panic, and instead gunned it, heading in the opposite direction than the sirens.

I was on my way back to the bunker, zooming at high speed, when my cell phone rang. Thanks to blue tooth it was connected to the earpiece I had on. I turned off my voice changer before answering

"This is Wilde." That's when Barnes replied "Are you on a bike? At this time of night?" I kept control of my emotions and replied "Just test driving one, seeing if I want to buy one in the future. So what do you need Chief?" He was silent for a moment before he replied "That vigilante Ramon mentioned.. he's turned up again. Wang's cafe. Three black hounds were attacked. Mrs Wang is raving about her savior.. a man in a green hood. I need you to get there asap." I said calmly "I'll be there as soon as I can, I just need to return the bike." he hung up. I let out a long breath of relief. That was a close one.

Once I returned to my bunker, I hid the bike in the brush, knowing I had to find another solution to where to keep the bike as that was to risky to do all the time, it would give away my secret bunker location like a flare. I then quickly undressed in the bunker and got dressed in my day wear before going to where I parked my car and drove back to China town.

When I arrived there were a few cops around, casing the crime scene of course. I walked up to one of the officers and asked "Where is Ms Wang?" They replied "In the office." I nodded and made my way into the office of the cafe. I saw her there, shook up, but otherwise fine. I gestured to the chair in front of her and asked "may I sit?' She nodded "Of course, of course." I smiled and took my seat "Thank you. So what happened here?"

She then replied "Those bad men tried to demand money from me. Hard earned money they had no right too! They scared me. I was about to give them what they wanted when my protector saved me. He beat up the bad men and told me I was safe. Even apologized for the damage. Such a sweetheart. If he comes back he get everything he can eat on the house!" I tried not to smile at that knowing I could never actually receive that. So I said "This protector of yours, can you describe him? What did he look like, sound like?" as much as I didn't want to ask questions about myself, I was obligated to.

She then said "He wore all green.. wore a hood and a mask. His voice was deep… almost like Dark vader, but no weird breathing. He used a bow.. that is all I know." I wrote down this information before standing up and saying "Thank you very much Ms Wang. I must advise you again further contact with this man. His motives are unknown, he is a wanted man. Vigilantism is illegal in this town. He is no hero or protector." I then turned and walked out of the office. After one final look at the crime scene I went home to get some well needed sleep.

The next day I walked into work like it was an ordinary day and like nothing interesting had happened the night before. I knew I was to report to Barnes when arrived, so I made my way to his office. I however, was listening very intensely to the police men who were at their desks on my way. I heard murmurs of wonder as to who this new hooded vigilante was. I had to fight the small smile reaching my lips. While I had not gained fame as the vigilante quite yet, the whispers were spreading. This has been my goal, it would spread fear, it would reach the ear of the Hounds.

Chief Barnes opened the door to his office and said "Wilde, Come here." He then went back into his office. I followed him and sat down at the chair across from him at his desk. He said "This Hooded Vigilante… he can not be allowed to operate in this city. We can not have people taking the laws into their own hands, even if they do help. I am tasking you with finding the culprit. Find him Wilde, bring him in." I raised an eyebrow, keeping my calm despite my heart beginning to race "But sir, the Black Hounds.. aren't they the bigger threat? I have been investigating them for months. This vigilante seems to be hunting them too.. so investigating them will lead me to him.?" Barnes shook his head "I do not want the headlines to read _Vigilante Brings Down Black Hounds_. No, find him Wilde, that is an order." I nodded and stood up, leaving the room

Now I had a new problem… how was I supposed to keep my job, when I alone was tasked with capturing the Vigilante, which was me..


End file.
